Summer Camping Fun Part 1
by OddDangerSpiritualCyberLover17
Summary: Part 1 of 2: After school lets out for the summer, Cheyenne, Henry and Charlotte spend their summer with Ray and Ray makes all of these fun things happen. Next thing you know, we're out in the woods in the camper with Schwoz, Gooch, and Ray in Arizona. Can they make it back to Swellview without killing each other for food?


Henry Danger Fanfiction

Summer Camping Fun

By: Cheyenne Fraley

Summary: Part 1 of 2: After school lets out for the summer, Cheyenne, Henry and Charlotte spend their summer with Ray and Ray makes all of these fun things happen. Next thing you know, we're out in the woods in the camper with Schwoz, Gooch, and Ray in Arizona. Can they make it back to Swellview without killing each other for food?

Author's note: As I was making this fanfiction, I decided to put some of Summer Fun: A Henry Danger Fanfiction in it, but I had to be more descriptive so please enjoy! If you don't understand what's going on in the story, leave comments and I will get back to you.

Chapter One: Last Day of School

Tick...Tick...Tick

In spite of what the calender says, I have always counted my birthday as the first day of summer. The sun had grown steadily hotter and hung longer in the sky, the earth had greened and the sky had cleared of all but the fleeciest of clouds, the heat panted for attention like a dog who knows his day is coming, the baseball field had been mowed and white-lined and as our homeroom teacher, Ms. Shapen, intoned about what a good year this had been and how much we'd learned, we students who had passed through the ordeal of final exams sat with one eye fixed to the clock.

Tick...tick...tick.

It was 10:30. We have been stuck in this class for two hours since eight o' clock. As we were sitting at our desks, everybody got out their party things that they were supposed to bring for my birthday party and then, we began moving around. I sat with Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper. Everybody brought presents and setted them out on my desk. I told everybody thank you and we started the party.

While me and my friends were eating together, Henry's cellphone began to ring and so did Charlotte's. They then got up and went outside of the classroom to talk to Ray on the phone.

"Hey, Henry. How's my birthday girl doing?" Ray asked Henry on the phone.

Then, Charlotte peeked inside the classroom and saw me dancing to _This Is How We Roll_ by Florida Georgia Line featuring Luke Bryan.

"She's fine and having fun. Why?" Charlotte asked Ray.

"Just wondering. Hey, can you two come to Junk N' Stuff after you guys get to Henry's house and drop Cheyenne off?" Ray asked Henry and Charlotte.

"Sure. Why?" Henry asked Ray.

"Because I want you two to help me get Cheyenne's surprise party ready," Ray told Henry and Charlotte.

"Okay, Ray, we will. So, what time is the party?" Henry asked Ray.

Ray then looked at Schwoz and Schwoz held up two fingers. Then, Ray got back on the phone.

"Two o' clock. Cheyenne will need to report here at one fifty five." Ray told Henry.

Then, Henry and Charlotte nodded their heads in understandment.

"Okay, Ray. But will you text her to let her know to come to the party?" Henry asks Ray.

"Yeah. I'll text her and tell her to come down here fast because there's an emergency and when she gets here, we'll all jump out and surprise her. You've got it?" Ray asks Henry.

"Yeah. We got it. See you later." Henry tells Ray.

"See you two later." Ray tells Henry and Charlotte.

Then, Ray hung up on Henry and Charlotte. Then, Henry and Charlotte came back into the classroom.

Around eleven-thirty, my mother was texting me about if I could go do those boring chores of hers with her. I texted her and told her maybe. Then, after I texted her, I placed my cellphone back in my blue jean pocket and that's when Henry taps me on my shoulder.

"What, Henry? What?!" I asked Henry, getting high in bad attitude.

"Ray wants to know how old you're going to be," Henry tells me and then, my bad attitude gets the best of me.

"Sixteen. Isn't that obvious?! I have known Ray for sixteen years. Does he even know me?!" I asked Henry, outragingly.

"Yes. He's known you ever since you were a baby. He's your father, Cheyenne!" Henry told me. Then, my attitude began to calm down.

"I know, Henry. But...can you tell him that I love him and miss him?" I ask Henry.

"Sure, Cheyenne. I'll tell him." Henry tells me. Then, he began to text Ray.

After he texts Ray, he pressed send and the text got sent to Ray's cellphone. Henry then turns his phone off and he puts it in his blue jean pocket.

Time was flying by really quick. When I realize it, it was eleven fifty five. Everybody then started singing _Happy Birthday_ to me. After everyone sung _Happy Birthday_ , we then began to clean up the leftover food that was on our plates. After we put our plates that still had food on them in the trash can, I walked back over to my desk and I placed my birthday presents in my bookbag. At eleven fifty eight, we sat down in our desks and waited for the bell to ring. Just as Ms. Shapen was talking to us about reading this summer, the bell began to ring.

We all jumped up like parts of the same squirming insect.

"Alright, everybody out!" Ms. Shapen yells. Then, just as soon as Henry, Charlotte, and I got out of the classroom, Ms. Shapen calls my name.

"Yes, Ms. Shapen?" I responded back to Ms. Shapen as I was coming back in with Henry following.

"Step to my desk, please." Ms. Shapen tells me in her calming voice. I then step forward to her desk.

When I got to her desk, she is getting something out of one of her desk drawers. Once she got it, she gave it to me. It was a wrapped up gift with a bow and everything.

"Open it, Cheyenne!" Ms. Shapen says in her cheery voice. Then, I started unwrapping the gift.

After I unwrapped the gift, tears began to well up in my eyes. It was a picture of my dad, Captain Man, holding me on his shoulder. Then, a tear fell from one of my eyes.

"Cheyenne, are you okay?" Ms. Shapen asks me. I then took a look at Henry and I broke out in tears.

"She really misses her dad, Captain Man, Ms. Shapen." Henry told Ms. Shapen.

"I can see that." Ms. Shapen told Henry as I stopped crying and I got up off of the floor.

"Thank you, Ms. Shapen. Can I have a hug before I leave?" I asked Ms. Shapen.

"I would love to, Cheyenne, but that would get me fired," Ms. Shapen told me.

Then, I wento out the classroom door with Henry and the picture of me and my dad, Captain Man(Ray), in my hand.

"Okay, Cheyenne. Here's the plan: We're leaving to go to Junk N' Stuff just as soon as we drop you off at Henry's house. Ray will text you when all of us are ready for you to come. Got it?" Charlotte asked as we were getting in Henry's mom car.

"Got it." I told Charlotte. Then, just as soon as everyone was buckled up, Mrs. Hart started pulling off and now, we are on our way to the Hart's house.

Chapter Two: Surprise,Cheyenne!

Just as soon as we got to the Harts's house, we grabbed our stuff and we got out of the car.

When we got in, Piper started yelling at me about her dang Wi-Fi connection. Mrs. Hart then took Piper into the kitchen to talk. As I sat down on the couch, Henry and Charlotte began to leave out the door to go to Junk N' Stuff. I just ignored them and I turned on the tv and watched Spin and Win.

As I was watching Spin and Win on tv, Jasper came in. He grabbed the remote from me and he turned the tv off. He then sat down beside me and started raving and ranting about his buckets. As he was talking, he got out King Tut's golden bucket from his bookbag and he then gave it to me. After that, he gave me a hug and after he gave me a hug, I wiped the sweat from my hands onto my skirt and then, he got up and left.

At one-fifty, my dad, Ray, texted me and told me that I need to hurry because there's an emergency somewhere and he needs me. I then got up and went out the door to Junk N' Stuff.

As I was walking to Junk N' Stuff, I was waiting for the red hand to turn to the green walking person, I was wondering about Ray. _Would my dad like me for who I've become? Would he be more protective over me? Would he give me more attention?_ I wondered as the red hand turned to the green person walking. I then crossed over and I then kept walking to Junk N' Stuff.

When I got to Junk N' Stuff, I opened the door and went in. When I went into Junk N' Stuff, it was quiet. Awfully quiet. As I went to the back to the elevator, I heard someone screaming my name. Then, I looked behind me and saw nothing. So, I pressed the button to the elevator and the elevator doors opened.

I then went in and the elevator doors closed. I pressed the down button and I went flying down to the bottom of the elevator. When I got to the bottom of the elevator, I fell. Then, I got back up and the elevator doors opened. I then started walking into the Man Cave.

When I walked into the Man Cave, I looked around for Ray, Henry, and Charlotte but I then started crying. Just as soon as I gave up hope, I went over to the couch and I sat down on the couch with my head in my hands.

But as I was sitting on the couch, everybody jumped out and surprised me.

"Happy Sweet Sixteen, Cheyenne!" Everybody in the Man Cave said to me. Then, as soon as I heard Ray's voice, I stopped crying, got up, and I ran to him.

"Thank you so much! All of you are the best!" I told everybody in the Man Cave as I was hugging Ray.

"So, Cheyenne, sweetheart. Since it's your birthday, baby, what do you want to do?" Ray asked me as I was holding his hand. I then looked at everyone and then, back at Ray.

"Well,daddy. Right after I go get me some fruit punch, I will explain to all of you what I want to do. Okay, daddy?" I asked Ray as he hugged me again.

"Okay, sweetheart." Ray told me as I was letting go of him.

Then, I went to go get me some fruit punch with Henry and Charlotte.

After I got some fruit punch, I went over to the couch and everyone was sitting around me on the floor like little kindergarteners, criss-cross applesauce.

"Okay, guys. Today, since it's my birthday, I want to do something really special. What do you guys suggest that I should do?" I explained to Ray, Charlotte, Henry, and Schwoz.

"Well, we could go walk around Swellview," Henry suggested. We then looked at Henry like he was crazy.

"Henry, it's supposed to be ninety-nine degrees today. We would be really sweaty and tired when we get back doing that. We need someplace to cool off." Ray told Henry. Then, an idea hit me.

"How about if we go to the Six Poles Over Swellview water park?" I asked everyone. Everyone looked at me and agreed.

Ray then came over to me and placed a hand on my forehead to see if I was sweating really bad. (Which in fact, I was).

"Sure, sweetheart. Whatever you want to do, we're in it with you," Ray told me as he stood by my side.

"Well, everyone, let's load up the Man Van," I told everyone.

Then, we went to go get changed into our bathing suits(for me and Charlotte only) and swimming trunks and an old shirt(for Ray, Henry, Schwoz, and Gooch only).

Chapter Three: Water Park Fun

After everyone got their swimming wear on, we met up near the tubes.

"Okay, who will be riding with who?" I asked everyone.

"Well...Gooch, Schwoz, and Charlotte can ride together in Schwoz's car while you, Henry, and I ride together in the Man Van. Sounds acceptable, sweetheart?" Ray asked me.

"Sounds acceptable. Does everyone have towels, sunscreen, and other things for the trip?" I asked everyone. Everyone shook their heads in agreement and then, Schwoz raised his hand.

"Yes, Schwoz? What is it?" I asked Schwoz as I saw his hand go down.

"Can I go use the restroom before we leave?" Schwoz asked me. Ray and I then exchanged glances.

"Sure. But, hurry up." I told Schwoz. Then, Schwoz went to the sprocket, went in, and went to go use the bathroom.

After Schwoz used the bathroom, he came back to where his group was, near the elevator.

Then, Henry, Ray, and I started heading to the tubes while Schwoz, Charlotte, and Gooch got into the elevator. When we got the tubes, I placed my hands on Ray's waist, and I held on tight. When Ray tapped the side of his swimming trunks, the tube came down around us and also around Henry. After the tubes came down, Henry and Ray looked up.

"Call it, Cheyenne!" Ray told me.

"Up the tube!" I yelled and Ray, Henry, and I went up the tubes to get to where the Man Van was.

While we were driving to Six Poles Over Swellview, I fell asleep. Schwoz and his buddies were riding behind us. It took us an hour to get from Junk N' Stuff to Six Poles Over Swellview.

When we got to Six Poles Over Swellview, Ray parked the Man Van in the Six Poles Over Swellview Splash Country Zone. After Ray parked the Man Van, he came to the back to wake me up. After he woke me up, he got out of the Man Van and he helped me out of the Man Van. After he did that, Schwoz came pulling into the parking lot. Schwoz putted his car in **park** and Charlotte, Gooch and himself got out.

"I got our stuff. It's in the trunk." Schwoz told us. Then, we followed him to his car. When he opened the trunk, we grabbed our things and went to the gates of the Swellview water park.

Ray paid his, mine, and Henry's way in while Schwoz paid his, Gooch's, and Charlotte's way in.

After we got in, I explained the rules, paired us up into two, and I also told them, while holding Ray's hand, that we were to meet up at the gates at five, no later. Then, we were set loose to have fun.

Gooch and Schwoz went in one direction to the pool, Henry and Charlotte went in one direction to the water slide while Ray and I went in another direction to **The Flume.** We had tons of fun until three o' clock where we met up at Baskin Robbins for ice cream. After we ate ice cream, we all went swimming in the big swimming pool.

As we were swimming in the pool, my mom came into the scene and she sat down underneath an umbrella. I then got out of the pool and I walked over to where my mother was.

"Hi, mom!" I said as she looked up at me. She then got up and hugged me.

"My baby! Where have you been for the past eleven years? You look so grown up." My mom asked me as Ray was getting out of the pool to come over here and get me.

"I've been with Ray for the past eleven years, Mom." I told my mother.

"You mean the guy with the white t-shirt and blue swimming trunks on that is walking towards us?" My mom asked as Ray was walking towards us.

"Yes, Mom." I told my mother. Then, Ray grabbed a hold of me and pulled me over to the side where my mom could hear us.

"What do you think you're doing with that woman, Cheyenne?" Ray asked me.

"I was just talking to her." I told Ray. Then, Ray looked at my mother and then, he looked back at me.

"Don't you know who that woman is, Cheyenne?" Ray asked me, outragingly.

"Yes, daddy. I know who that woman is. That woman is my mother." I told Ray. Then, Ray and I walked back to where my mother was standing.

"I am so sorry, ma'am. I guess my daughter was worried about you." Ray told my mother.

"That's okay,Ray. So, do you want to sit down and relax and watch our daughter swim with her friends?" My mom asked Ray as I was getting back into the cool, crisp water of the swimming pool. Ray then looked back at me and then, back at my mother.

"I guess it couldn't hurt leaving my daughter alone for just a few minutes." Ray told my mother. Then, he sat in a chair beside my mother and they were both watching me swim.

While I was swimming and splashing with my friends, I saw someone who was very short and was wearing big underpants. I didn't know who it was but he, along with some goons, were heading in my direction.

At four-fifty, Charlotte, Henry, Schwoz, Gooch, and Ray, along with my mother, were heading towards the gate. I was trying to keep up with Ray and my mother but all of a sudden, my legs gave out and I fell onto the hard pavement. While I was on the hard pavement, the guy and his goons got a hold of me, and I started crying out for help.

"Mom! Ray! Help me!" I screamed as the guy and his goons were dragging me to the other side of the pool.

Chapter Four: A Daughter's Instinct

Ray's POV:

As Cheyenne's Mom and I were walking towards the gate, I turned around and realized that my daughter was gone.

Nikki and I both called our daughter's name out twice but she wouldn't respond back.

Nikki then walked away from me to go look for our daughter. After Nikki walked away, I waited ten minutes for Cheyenne to come back.

 _Maybe she got caught up with her Manfan group or maybe she got lost. I hope nothing bad happened to her._ I said to myself as I was looking for Cheyenne. When I was about to give up hope, I heard screaming.

Nikki and I were behind an umbrella and then, we looked across the pool and we saw The Toddler. He and his goons were torturing our daughter.

After we saw that, I decided to get out my bubblegum tube out of my swimming trunks pocket. After I got out a bubblegum ball, I placed the bubble gum ball tube back in my swimming trunks pocket. I was about to place the blue bubblegumball into my mouth when Nikki closed my hand.

"It's okay, Ray, honey, let me deal with The Toddler. I don't want you to get captured again like you was last year and your daughter I mean...our daughter had to risk her life to save you." Cheyenne's mom explained to me. Then, I had a plan.

"You're a superhero, right?" I asked Cheyenne's mom.

"Yes, I still am a superhero. I go by the name of Electress back where we used to live. But now, you can call me Super Storm." Cheyenne's mom told me as she transformed into her superhero costume.

Her costume looked a lot like mine but her's had a cape and a blue mask to go with it.

Then, I popped the bubblegumball into my mouth, chewed it, blew the bubble, and the gum did its magic, changing me into my Captain Man costume.

"Nikki, you distract The Toddler while I grab Cheyenne and run her home. Deal?" I asked Cheyenne's mother.

"Deal." Cheyenne's mother told me.

After Cheyenne's mother and I talked, I leapt into the water while Cheyenne's mother levitated herself over to the other side of the pool.

I then swam to the other side of the pool where The Toddler was holding my daughter captive. After I did that, I got out of the pool and I was standing with Cheyenne's mother across from The Toddler and his goons.

My POV:

As Captain Man and my mother were talking to The Toddler, I was trying to get loose. Then, I decided to bite the goon that was handling me. After I bit the goon, the goon letted me loose and I ran towards Captain Man.

"Daddy, I was so scared!" I told Captain Man while he was pulling me in closer to his chest.

"It's okay, sweetheart." Captain Man said as I grabbed a hold of his hand.

Then, my mom began to fight The Toddler and his goons off.

"Ray, honey, grab Cheyenne's hand and run with her to the Man Van." My mom said as she defeated one goon. Then, I pulled away from Ray's chest and I looked at my mom.

"Mom, what about you?!" I asked my mom, concerningly.

Then, one goon grabbed a hold of my superheroic mom.

"Don't worry about me, Cheyenne, baby, all I want you to do is run with Captain Man to the Man Van. Ray, sweetheart, make sure that my car is safe and also make sure that the gates don't close when I get out." My mother told me as Captain Man grabbed my hand and began to run off. We then nodded our heads in agreement and we ran to the gates.

Then, as Captain Man and I were running to the Man Van, I fell. Captain Man then came over to me and he checked me over for any injuries. As he was checking me over, he found blood coming out of two major cuts that was on both of my knees.

He then took one hand and placed it underneath both of my legs and then placed his other hand underneath my head and he picked me up off of the ground.

When we got to the Man Van, Henry was already buckled up and ready to go. Ray then opened the slider doors to the back, got in, and he placed me gently on a hospital bed. He then got out and ran to the driver's side. When he got in, he buckled up and he then noticed me calling his name.

"Dad?!" I called Captain Man's name as he was coming over to me.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Captain Man responded as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"This was the best birthday ever!" I told Captain Man. Then, he hugged me.

"I know it was, sweetheart. Take it easy while we're driving home," Captain Man said as he was stroking my soft cheeks.

Once Captain Man got buckled up again, he began the van and got out of the parking lot of the water park. Now, we are on our way home.

 **(Was Cheyenne's mom okay? Well, you're about to find out next so stay tuned!)**

Chapter Five: The Visit

The next day, Henry and Charlotte came over to see me. Ray was cooking lunch for us.

"Cheyenne, what happened to your legs?" Charlotte said as she was looking at my wrapped-up knee caps.

"I fell as Captain Man and I were running out of the water park gates back to the Man Van," I told Charlotte. Then, Henry came over to me.

"Cheyenne...I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't know that your mother was coming to the water park. I hope you understand," Henry told me as I was propping my legs and head on the couch.

"That's okay, Henry, I understand. But who would invite my mother over to the water park?" I asked Henry.

"I wish I knew, Cheyenne. I wish I knew." Henry told me as Ray was placing lunch on the table.

Then, Ray called Henry and Charlotte over to the table for lunch. Ray sat beside me and we ate greek food. After we ate lunch, we played a game of ping-pong. Then, at 5:00, Henry and Charlotte left to go home to their families.

"Hey, daddy," I called Ray's name. Ray then came over to me.

"Yes, sweetheart?"Ray responded back.

"I'm glad that I'm here with you. Thanks for yesterday. I love you, daddy," I told Ray.

Then, Ray started cuddling up with me.

"I love you too, sweetheart," Ray told me. Then, we watched TV.

At six o' clock, my mom came over to eat dinner with us. As we were eating, Mom and Ray were talking to each other about a camping trip to go on next Friday, June the 6th. Mom told Ray that it was okay but we could invite some friends that we know. Then, Ray talked to me about staying at my mother's house Thursday night, June the 5th. After Ray talked to me, my mother left.

After we ate dinner, I went to go take me a shower with the water-proof bandage on my knee caps. After I took a shower, I got my pajamas on and I then came back into the Man Cave living room and watched _Duck Dynasty._

At 8:30, Ray came into the Man Cave living room. He was wearing a white shirt with black sleeves, a bergundy robe, plaid pajama pants, and black and white bedroom slippers. He then came over to me and he sat beside me.

"So, Cheyenne, sweetheart, are you ready to go camping next Friday?" Ray asked me.

I then stopped the episode and looked at Ray.

"Yes, daddy, I'm ready to go camping next Friday. So, are we going to get a new camper?" I asked Ray.

"Yes, sweetheart. In fact, we're bringing three campers. One for my friends, your friends, and Henry's friends. One for Schwoz's and Gooch's friends and one for your mother and her friends." Ray told me.

Then, I began to wonder about how the three campers are going to be pulled.

"So, how are we going to pull all three campers?" I asked Ray.

"Well, Cheyenne, we're going to be driving them. I'll be driving one, Gooch will be driving one, and your mother will be driving one." Ray told me.

Then, I began to wonder about where we'll be going.

"So, where are we going to this time,daddy?" I asked Ray.

Ray then pulled out a map of the United States and setted it on the table.

"We'll be going to Arizona, Cheyenne." Ray told me.

"But for how long are we going to be staying in Arizona?" I asked Ray.

"For possibly the whole weekend of the 6th of June, Cheyenne." Ray told me.

"But what about sleeping arrangements,food, and electricity, daddy?" I asked Ray.

Ray then placed both of his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't stress about it too much, Cheyenne, baby. We'll talk about that when we get to Arizona. Right now, I think it's time we need to head on to bed." Ray explained to me as he saw me yawning.

Ray then turned off the TV and we then got into the elevator to head upstairs to our rooms. When we got to my room, Ray turned on the light and I crawled into bed. Ray then came over to me and he tucked me in. After I got tucked in, I closed my eyes and I drifted off to sleep. After I fell asleep, Ray then kissed me on my forehead, whispered " _Sweet dreams_ '' into my ear, turned the light off, headed down the stairs to another set of stairs that led to his room. Then, at 9:00, the whole apartment got quiet. Too quiet.

 **(Wow! Arizona! Can you believe it?! Will they survive the trip? Find out next!)**

Chapter Six: The Last Minute Trip Planning

Thursday, June 4, 2015

A whole week has passed by. Well, almost a week has passed by. Tomorrow morning, we will be waking up at six o' clock to pack for our camping trip to Arizona. I've already packed my bag. All I got to do is call Bionca and Monica and see if they want to come along with us.

While Ray is on the phone talking to the Camping World manager about getting three campers, I am on my phone, talking to Bionca and Monica about going camping. They both said yes, and then, they both said that they'll be over at my house in a few minutes. Then, they both hung up.

After they hung up, Ray then got off of his phone.

"Well? How'd it go?" I asked Ray.

"It went great! The manager said that we could get three campers right now at a low price of twelve thousand dollars. What do you think about that, Cheyenne?!" Ray asked as he was running over to me because I was about to get into the elevator.

"I think it's a mantastic idea, daddy!" I told Ray, excitedly. Then, Ray looked back at the tubes and then, back at me.

"So, Cheyenne, baby, would you like to come with me to pick three new campers out at Camping World here in Swellview?" Ray asked me. I then looked at Ray and then, looked back at the elevator.

"I would love to, daddy, but it's already five o' clock and the two friends that I'm inviting on this trip are already at my house. I hope you understand. So, can I go ahead and knock off for the day?" I asked Ray, sweetly.

Then, Ray looked down at the ground and I then knew that something was wrong.

"I guess you don't want to spend time with your old man." Ray told me. Then, tears began to flow out of my eyes.

"Dad...don't...say...that. I love you,dad,but, I...have...to...get...ready...for...tomorrow. I'm...so...sorry...dad...dad...daddy!" I said as I was crying.

Then, Ray came from under his tube and he pulled me into his chest.

"It's okay, sweetheart. I understand." Ray told me as he was rubbing my back.

I then stopped crying and I then looked up at Ray.

"You do?!" I asked Ray, excitedly.

"Yes. Even I had some friends that really wanted to go camping with me and I've shown them how to survive out in the wild. Now, they're all grown up into the best scientists and store owners that I know. Go ahead and go to your friends, Kiddo, I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow morning at eight o' clock." Ray told me as his smile returned on his face.

We then hugged each other until Schwoz came out of the sprocket, with two bags full of cash.

As I got into the elevator, I watched as Schwoz and Ray got sucked up the tubes. Then, the elevator doors closed.

I then pressed the up button and then, I started plummetting all the way up until I was back in the Junk N' Stuff store. I then got out of the elevator and I ran all the way up the four stairs and I then opened the door and I ran out the door. Now, I am on my way to my mother's house.

Chapter Seven: The Sleepover

When I got home to my mother, Bionca and Monica were sitting on the couch while my mother, her friend, Stephanie, Bionca's mother and Monica's mother were all sitting in the kitchen. When my mother saw me come in, she ran to me and pulled me into her chest.

"Baby, I missed you so so much! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" My mother said as she was checking me over for injuries.

I then pulled away from my mother.

"Mom, I'm fine. Please quit embarrassing me in front of my friends." I told my mom as Bionca and Monica were looking at me.

Then, Mom pulled away from me.

"Cheyenne, baby, why don't you show your friends to your room where they're going to stay tonight?" My mom asked me as I was grabbing Bionca's and Monica's luggage up the stairs.

"Yes, mother. Follow me, girls." I tell Monica and Bionca as they were coming up the stairs.

When we get upstairs to my room, Monica turns on the light and I place the luggage near my king size bed. Then, I grab two mattresses out of my closet and I place them on the floor. I then make the mattresses up and when they were finished, they looked like two beds.

"You two girls will be sleeping on these two mattresses tonight. I'll go get us a snack while you two get dressed into your pajamas. I'll be right back." I told Bionca and Monica.

Then, I left the room to go get the snack while they get dressed into their pajamas.

After I got us some nachos and cheese dip, I went up the stairs back to my room. After I got back into my room, Bionca and Monica were in their pajamas, sitting on their mattresses.

"So, girls, what do you want to do first?" I asked Bionca and Monica.

"I don't know, Cheyenne." Bionca told me, nervously. Then, Monica had an idea.

"How about if we watch a movie?" Monica asked Bionca and me. Bionca and I then looked at each other and agreed.

"Okay, so what movies are you into, Cheyenne?" Bionca asked me.

"Well, I'm into action and romance movies." I told Bionca.

"So am I." Monica told me.

"Me too." Bionca told me. Then, I had an idea.

"How about if we watch _Happy Feet_ and _Happy Feet Two_?" I asked Monica and Bionca. Monica and Bionca then looked at each other, nodded in agreement, and then, looked back at me.

"Yes!" Bionca said.

"This is so yoda." Monica said.

Then, I putted the first _Happy Feet_ movie into the DVD player, turned it on, pressed play, and then, we started watching the movie.

At 10:00, my mother came into my bedroom.

"Alright, girls, time for bed. We have to get up at six o' clock in the morning." My mother told us girls.

I then stopped the movie, placed it back in its case, and then, got into my bed and tucked myself in. After me and my friends laid down, my mother then came around and kissed us. She even saved me for last. After we went to sleep, my mom setted my alarm for six o' clock a.m. on my alarm clock. Then, she tip-toed out of the room and she turned the light off and went downstairs. At 11:00, the whole house got quiet. Too quiet.

Chapter Eight: On The Road To Arizona

Six a.m. Friday, June 5, 2015

"Wake up, everyone. Baby, get up. We've got to get dressed and meet up at the Harts' house." My mom told my friends as she was getting me up.

I then opened my eyes and once me and my friends got woke up good, we started getting dressed. Once I got dressed into my black, blue, and white dress, Monica and Bionca then looked at me.

"You look so yoda, Cheyenne." Monica told me.

"Thanks. So do you, Monica and Bionca." I told Monica and Bionca.

After we got dressed, we grabbed our luggage and we went down the stairs to where my mom and her friends were standing near the door.

"Okay. Does everyone have what they need?" My mother asked all of us. We all nodded in agreement.

"All right. Does anyone have to use the bathroom before we leave to go next door to the Harts's house?" My mom asked all of us.

Then, I raised my hand. Mom then held my luggage while I went to go use the bathroom. Once I used the bathroom, I came back down the stairs and my mom gave me my luggage. Then, we went out the door to the Harts's house next door.

When we got to the Harts's house, Mom rung the doorbell and Mrs. Hart answered it.

"Nikki!" Mrs. Hart yelled.

"Kelly!" My mom yelled. Then, they hugged each other and we all went into the Harts's house.

When I went in, I saw Jasper and Charlotte. They were talking to Henry as I came in. Henry then turned around and he ran to me.

"Cheyenne, I'm so glad you're here!" Henry told me.

"Why?" I asked Henry.

"Because you're not going to believe who's going to be staying in our camper with us." Henry told me.

"Who's going to be staying with us in our camper?" I asked Henry.

"Jasper, Boris(From The Danger Begins), Charlotte, and Invisible Brad!" Henry told me, excitedly.

"Invisible Brad?!" I asked Henry, excitedly.

"Yep. Aren't you glad?!" Henry asked me, excitedly.

"Yes. We're going to be having the best time of our lives! But, what about Piper?" I asked Henry.

Henry then looked at his sister and then, back at me.

"She'll be staying with us too." Henry told me.

"Great!" I told Henry, excitedly.

Then, Mrs. Hart made all of us breakfast.

After we all ate breakfast, it was 7:30. We then got all of our luggage and we all headed out the door.

When we all got outside, we saw three huge blue and red campers with the Captain Man logo on it.

The first camper belonged to Ray, Henry, me, and our friends. The second camper belonged to Schwoz and Gooch which I could see had their friends inside. The third camper belonged to my mom and her friends and Stephanie was driving.

Then, we all boarded our assigned campers. When, Henry, Jasper, Charlotte, Monica, Bionca, Piper, and I boarded our camper, Ray placed our luggage in the back room and we sat down on the blue and red couch. Ray then gave us t-shirts that said: **Ray's Weekend Trip of Fun!** on it. The girls wore red t-shirts while the boys wore blue. After we putted our t-shirts on, Ray grabbed the microphone from the control room where he was going to be driving and then, he started talking to us kids.

"Are you ready?!" Ray yelled to us.

"Yes we are!" We yelled back to Ray.

"Are you steady?!" Ray yelled to us.

"Yes we are!" We yelled back to Ray.

"Are you sure you are ready to go?!" Ray asked us.

"Yes we are!" We yelled back to Ray.

"Well, great! Please buckle up as we are ready to depart from Swellview, CA to Arizona." Ray told us.

Then, we found the seatbelts and we then buckled up. After we buckled up, Ray then started up the camper and we then began to depart from the Harts's house to Interstate 104 with Gooch's and my mother's campers following.

As we were on the road to Arizona, we started getting dehydrated and we also started getting uncomfortable because of how fast we were going so, I decided to get unbuckled and I got up off of the couch and walked really carefully over to the refridgerator.

"Cheyenne, what do you think you're doing? You're going to get in trouble." Henry told me.

"I'm going to get us something to drink. Besides, Ray's driving very slowly and carefully." I told Henry as I was getting seven sodas out of the fridgerator for us.

"Well, when Ray turns to the next exit in a few minutes, you're going to be sliding and slipping and you'll fall." Henry told me.

Then, as I was walking over to them to give them their sodas and placing my soda on the table, Ray turned the camper to the exit for Interstate 95, I slid all over the place until I fell onto the hard floor of the camper. When I fell, I hitted my head hard and I was knocked unconscious until we got to Arizona.

 **(What will happen next? Will Cheyenne be okay? Well, all of those questions will be answered in the next fanfiction so stay tuned for Part 2 of Henry Danger: Summer Camping Fun fanfiction! Please leave comments if you don't understand what's going on or if you're interested in learning more. GirlDanger15 out!)**


End file.
